Consequences
by kazukarin
Summary: It's Mikan's birthday and everyone has a surprise party made for her now the only question is, where is Natsume? and why is Mikan so down? R&R rated for language.


A/N: Yes, I've been on a HUGE hiatus. Yes, I missed you; no, I wont update. . Kidding. Well, the truth is college is killing me, so I am truly sorry. The main reason why I wrote this was to tell all you FFN readers how sorry I am and to tell you I will work on all my incomplete fics this week. So I'll try to update as soon as possible. ^^'

Disclaimer: sigh… This just doesn't work for me. I don't own the hotness of Natsume…or Tsubasa…or Koko…or Ruka…or…Ok, I'm shutting up. lolz YES, I THINK KOKO IS HOT/CUTE, SO WHAT?!

Well, I dedicate this to all of you people who can actually read the shit I write…I'm amazed by all of you, really. lol

* * *

I sang lowly to myself while I got ready for my date, smiling as I looked at the note that I received a few hours ago. I turned around and took my orange dress that reached to my knees and had a small black belt on the waist. Putting on a pair of black boots, I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my hair. My hair was pretty long; it had a brownish gold color and reached to my butt. I liked my hair long, even though a lot of people have told me to cut it. I put a black headband on my head and took some black eyeliner and did my eyes. The liner made my eyes look a lighter brown than the normal dull so I made a pact with my eyeliner after I turned 16.

I smiled at myself and nodded. Walking to my desk, I took the note and re-read it.

'Idiot, as birthday gift, I will allow you to be with me for a few hours. I will wait at the dining hall, high school division. Be there at 8 pm.

DON'T. BE. LATE.

Hotaru'

I smiled and folded the paper putting it away. I looked at the clock…Oh shit…

'7:56'

High school division is like 10 minutes away from here and that's running!!

Taking my keys, I ran out of my room, hearing a loud 'bam' sound behind me after I threw the door closed. Not thinking twice about it, I took the stairs. Even if I had to run five floors down, it would be much faster than waiting for the elevator.

When I reached ground level, I took a deep gulp of air and ran out of the building. I looked up at the top of the building, which had a huge clock that read 8:02. Fuck. I started running to the left side of the building, the fastest way to reach dinning hall. My hair and dress kept getting in my way; twice, I almost fell face first to the floor. The wind was hitting me without mercy and my breath was shallow.

"Mikan! Wait!" I looked back and saw Narumi running after me. I stopped and turned around, thanking him for giving me a break to take a breath.

"What.. is it, Naru? I'm going to be late!" I said, panting. To heck with it, I'm already 5 minutes late. Five more wouldn't make much of a different…I hope.

He finally reached me and stopped panting, making small huffing sounds. With a small gulp, he looked at me with anxious purple eyes. "What's wrong, Narumi?" I asked.

He sighed and pulled his blonde bangs back. "Mikan, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

* * *

I sighed as I reached my destination. Well then, let's hope Hotaru is still here waiting for me…even if it's to kill me.

I opened the huge doors of the dining hall, looking down as I waited for the hit of some invention of hers. When I received none, I took a few steps forward and look slowly up. "SUPRISE!!!!" What…The…Hell…?

Looking wide-eyed at everyone in the room, I let go of the door, that I was for some reason still holding, and took a few steps forward. "You guys…" Are amazing, is what I wanted to say. But I just kept looking at all of them. We have been friends since I first started here eight years ago and I can't believe they would do something like this for me.

"How-" I stopped short as I looked at the middle of the room. Bloody. Hell. That must be one of the biggest chocolate cakes I have even seen in my life!

I felt everyone staring at me, but honestly? I would really like to thank them, but this cake just kept calling me and - "IS THAT TRIPLE CHOCOLATE?!" I squealed and ran to the cake table, hearing a few chuckles on the way.

"I can't believe she pays more attention to the cake than us," someone said behind me. I could care less. THIS CAKE HAS STRAWBERRIES!!! "Who was the genius that created this masterpiece?" I asked in awe.

"Mikan?" Holding up a finger up to make whoever it was to give me a minute, I kept looking - okay, more like staring - at the cake. I think this has ice cream filling!!

"Mikan…" Shh!! I wanted to say. Why can't people give someone a freaking minute with their own cake?!

"MIKAN!!"

"WHAT!?!?" I asked annoyed. Looking behind me with a small frown, I saw Ruka, Anna, Sumire, Koko, Kitsu and Hotaru. All of them looked at me grinning…except for Hotaru…She was frowning at me…

"Chillax, Mi-chi. We know you have a thing for sweets, but pay more attention to us," Koko said, grinning at me. No doubt he…'You better stop reading my head, you freaking idiot.'

"Yeah. I mean, we made this all for you and the only thing you have been looking at has been this cake," Kitsu continued

I rolled my eyes. "I was just appreciating the art of this masterpiece for a few minutes you guys. Give me a break!" I finished with a small pout.

"Oh please, Mikan. You have been staring at that cake for 30 minutes already. Isn't that enough?!" Sumire said annoyed. Wait…30 minutes? For real? That is so weird…

"You are weird, Mi-chi." 'If you continue to read my mind, I swear I will block you out and complain to Natsume.' I grinned when I saw him pale slightly. 'Good boy.

"As I was saying-" 'Baka!' 'Baka!' 'Baka!' Ok, I think I deserved that…maybe? "Owww….what did I do?" I asked as I stood up, rubbing my head.

"Are you seriously asking that?" Oh, damn…Hotaru is M.A.D. This is no good, Bobby, we have to run!

"Um…sorry?" Oh yeah, that will help a lot, Mikan.

"Come on, Hotaru. I'm sure she had a reason for being late." Oh Ruka, my savior!!

"Don't come to her defense, Ruka, she was almost two hours late. The crab got cold. Do you know how much crab go to waste because of her?" Oh yes, think about the crab. What about me?

"Well I…" I sighed and counted to ten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And it didn't work…

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. Narumi wanted to talk to me," I told her as I looked around for Anna. She must be the creator of the masterpiece I want to devour.

"Oh?"

I ignored the obvious curiosity of Hotaru, and I'm sure I will regret it but for now… "Anna!!!" …Cake is more important.

Anna, who was standing with Yuu, Nonoko, Mochu, Nobara, Tsubasa and Misaki, looked up and waved at me. I waved back and pointed to the cake. She chuckled and excused herself from the group, walking over to me.

"Yes?" she asked, grinning.

I smile sweetly at her. "Can you, um…cut the cake?... Please??" I asked a bit jumpy at the end. Oh…chocolate…

"We can't." Damn…

"Why not?" I whined, looking behind me at Hotaru who was frowning at me.

"I think you already know the answer to that." I pouted. Stupid rules about singing that stupid birthday song, make one waste their precious time not eating delicious cake. Stupid people who came up with that. Stupid Hotaru for not letting Anna answer…Ok, Hotaru wasn't stupid, but still!! "FINE!"

Koko and Kitsu both stood at either side of me and smirked. "We will sing for you, Mi-chi," both said at the same time…This is creepy…

"Um…ok?"

They nodded at each other and Koko started singing. "Happy birthday to you…"

Oh, they wouldn't…

Kitsu looked at me and grinned. "You live in a zoo..."

These jerks…

Koko chuckled, probably at what I was thinking. "You look like a monkey."

I'm going to kill them.

Both grinned like idiots and finished the last line together. "AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!!!"

So the people who hadn't heard the first lines definitely heard that last one… I glared at both while they high-fived each other. "You guys are so dead."

"We love you too, Mi-chi," Koko said

"But don't let Natsume know we told you that," Kitsu finished, looking around.

I laughed at them and look around. "Where IS Natsume, anyway?"

Ruka walked over to me and shrugged. "I lost him after I got here."

I looked at him and saw his blush… Oh! … Wow ,didn't think he was that kind of guy and neither Hotaru. Wow…This is new… I shook my head and looked at Anna.

"Cake, now?"

"No."

"Hotaruuuuuuuu~"

"That wasn't a real song."

"But!"

"But nothing."

Well damn…. This will be a very long and torturous song…

* * *

After a long hour of random people coming to me and singing random songs that somehow included a birthday part or some sex thing-y, Hotaru finally decided to let Anna cut the cake, for both of our sakes.

I, being the birthday girl, took my piece of cake and made a mad dash out of the place without no one noticing, of course… At least, I think. Who cares, I just wanted to get out of there. I am still wondering who got alcohol into the party or if someone's Alice consisted of getting people drunk. Either way, I was getting to many weird looks and I needed fresh air. "ARGH!! WHO CARES ANYWAY?! WHY MAKE AN EXCUSE!?!?" I frown at myself and stared at my half-eaten cake. I guess that after wanting it so badly, it lost its taste…

"So you talk to yourself now? That's new."

My frown deepened as I put the small plate on the ground and looked up. Did I mention I was in the Sakura tree at midnight with only a dress? Well now you know…

"Not even a hi?"

I sighed and started counting the stars. Wow, there's Mars! I think…Is Mars the star with the red color? The one that keeps shining red or yellow constantly? Or am I crazy? Don't answer the last question. I already know the answer. If I ask questions to myself and don't answer it, I don't know what will.

I closed my eyes when I felt someone sit beside me. "Are you mad at me or something?"

Count to ten again, Mikan, I'm sure that will help. Remember, you just turned 18. Act a little bit mature…Just for the hell of it, since ten didn't work before, count to 20.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sigh…I will give up on counting…it doesn't work with me…

"Why the hell did you burn all those guys?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" I really tried to act mature but this guy somehow always makes me mad.

Red eyes stared at me, unblinking. "Unless you wanted them to touch you, I think what I did is something to thank for."

Crossing my arms, I looked at him. Ok, I glared… "You could have come to me instead, don't you think?"

"What would be the fun of it, then?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"That's not the point! You burned them! And they were drunk! They didn't mean it!!"

"And if they touched you and somehow hurt you, what would YOU do?" he answered, glaring slightly at me.

I looked away. I hate it when he does that. "Why couldn't you at least come near me to let me see you and know you were there?"

"You knew I was there."

"Were you really?"

"What's with you?"

I looked at him sadly and looked away just as fast. "Nothing." I stood up and looked at what was left of the cake… Such a waste…

"Oi…" That jer- OH!!

Smirking lightly, I sat down again and put the plate in my lap. "What?" I asked, taking a little piece of cake in the spoon and raising it up a little.

"Is something wrong?" I stopped and looked at him.

Those eyes…he was worried, wasn't he? "I…" I'm thanking whoever made me take those drama classes last year…

"Hn?"

I looked at him, moving the plate to the side, my spoon hidden from his eyes and moved a bit closer. "Can I trust you?"

I saw him stiffen with a shocked and confused face for a moment before rolling his eyes and replying with a, "Whatever…"

"Then…" I was doing a happy dance in my mind, that's for sure. I wish I could tape this…

He looked at me while I kept getting closer "Oi…what are yo-" SUCCESS!!! Get a spoonful of cake into Natsume's mouth, check!

I quickly pulled the spoon out and put a hand on his mouth, sitting on his lap so he couldn't move much.

He glared at me while trying to push me off. "You better chew. I wont let you go until you swallow the cake."

I heard him growl and when he started chewing, he would wince every. Single. Time. I don't understand why he doesn't like sweets…

"Done?" The only response was a glare. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted. I stood up pulling him with me and turned around.

"Don't you just love choco?" I asked, grinning when I saw him spitting on the floor.

Looking up to the sky, I started humming 'Maybe everything will work fine and I'm overreacting.'

"You didn't answer my question…Mikan"

I looked behind me and saw Natsume staring at me. "What question?"

"What's wrong?"

I smiled softly and turned around. "Why would you think there's something wrong?"

"I just do"

Nodding I turned around. "Hey…have you noticed…how much you have change since I came here?"

I didn't receive a reply, so I turned to look at him. "Since I came here, you have become more social and stuff…I'm sure I know you more than Ruka does, isn't that right?"

"What's with that talk?"

"Because Natsume…" I smiled at him. "I'm sure I can put all my trust in you and I wont regret it, will I?" I turned around and pouted. "But what kind of friend are you? You don't come near me on my birthday party and now you have me alone and don't even wish me a happy birthday? What a jerk…"

I sighed and started walking to my dorm. I feel so tired…so drained...

"Where do you think you're going?" I stopped and looked at him for a moment before I continued walking. "I'm going to my dorm. I'm tired. Good night."

I heard a small sigh and felt him starting to follow me, but I continued. I really don't feel like fighting with him tonight…

Suddenly, I was stopped by two hands holding me by my waist. "I think I wasn't finished talking to you," he whispered to my ear. Since when has his voice turned this sexy? Or is my head playing with me?

"What else is there to talk? We can talk in the morning…" I wanted to continue walking, but he just wouldn't budge from his hold on my waist.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you a jerk?"

"You like jerks."

"You like stubborn me, so deal with it."

"You're wrong."

I put my hands on top of his and leaned on his chest trying to get a better look at him, not being able to. He got taller alright… "Why am I wrong?"

"I like all of you, not your stubborn side only."

Wha… "Natsu-"

"Happy Birthday, Mikan." He…Did he just…

I felt his hands let go of my waist and almost complained, if they hadn't gone over to my neck. I'm sure as hell I would've complain.

"What is this…" I looked at the necklace he put on me and smiled.

"Like it?"

"How did you-"

"Lot of practice. Now you can't complain about me not saying anything. Those guilt trips of yours don't work on me." I turned around and hugged him. "Thank you…" He hugged me back and I took the chance and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

As soon as he let go of me, I turned around and ran as fast as I could to my room. I can feel myself burning and I'm sure as hell his Alice wasn't the one at fault here, it was the user himself.

* * *

-beep- -beep- - beep- -beep- beep- -be- -wham-

Damn it all. Why is the clock beeping so early in the morning? Drowsily, I opened my eyes and closed them. Ugh, why is the sun so bright in the morning? I need to get some dark curtains…

After a few tries, I got to leave my eyes halfway open and looked at the clock.

12:35

Hmmm…12:35?...12:35…12:35…SHIT!! 12:35!! I sat up quickly to fall back down on the bed. Damn rush. Too fast, Mikan, way too fast…

Putting one hand to my forehead to cool my head up a bit, I moved the other one to my chest. Smiling, I took the necklace and stared at it. I blushed slightly as the scene came back to mind. I really cant believe I kissed him… Ok, it was his cheek, but still!! (add here a /// face xD)

The necklace was actually a silver chain holding a red heart. Its beautiful and he probably worked on it for a while. I didn't know Alice stones could be of other shapes beside that of an oval stone…

Smiling slightly, I looked at the clock again.

12:55

Sighing, I stood from my bed and walked to my bathroom. Frowning I took my underwear off and jumped in the shower, thinking back of my conversation with Narumi.

_"What do you have to tell me, Narumi? Is something wrong?" I asked_

_"First of all, Happy birthday!!" he said cheerfully. I frowned and crossed my arms at him._

_"What is it Naru?"_

_He stared at me for a bit and sighed. "Your father wants to see you."_

_I let my arms fall to my side as I stared at Narumi in disbelief, my wide brown eyes staring at him ."Are you for real…?"_

_Narumi smiled grimly at me and nodded. "He called two hours ago and asked permission to see you tomorrow at 3 PM at Kazu's Restaurant."_

_I frowned and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "Very well," I said as I turned around and continued on my way to the dinning hall._

"Damn him…" I muttered as the cold water hit my face. "After five years, he comes back calling me his daughter…"

It had been five years already… I sighed and closed my eyes. Mom…

_"Mikan!!" I looked behind me, my pigtails loose from their ribbon "Mom?!"_

_Wide hazel eyes looked at me scared. "Run!!!"_

_We were at the ESP's office then…_

_"What about you!?" A huge explosion erupted, which sounded close to us, making me take a few steps back, closing my eyes from all the dust that rose._

_"I'll be alright! Just go!!" I was about to turn around when I saw a shadow appear from behind her. "MOM WATCH OUT!!"_

_I saw her turn around and stared wide eyed at the person behind her. "Izumi…"_

_"MOM!!!" I cried as I saw her standing there while the figure raised his hand with a dagger._

_I stood there helplessly as Mom ran to the figure and hugged it. At the same time the figure drop his hand and embedded the dagger on Mother's back. I can still remember the scream of agony. It pains me._

_"I love you, Izumi…" I heard her whisper before she fell limp to the ground._

_I simply stared, crying with both my hands covering my mouth in a silent scream. The figure walked out of the shadows and stared at me with dull eyes, as he walked towards me. Looking at him, I narrowed my eyes and let out a scream of pain._

After that I remember waking up at the hospital with Natsume on a bed next to mine all bandaged up.

I was informed that he was my father and everyone thought of him as dead. Supposedly, he and Serio, Natsume's nightmare, were controlled by the ESP and after I somehow killed him, the spell was broken.

When I got out of the hospital, I met up with him but he wouldn't look at my eyes; a few times we met and he never looked at me. The last time we met, he finally looked at me with hatred and told me he couldn't see me again because I reminded him of Yuka, my mom.

And now after five years he dares come here….I sighed and turned off the water. Maybe it will be to ask for my forgiveness and tell me how sorry he was for talking to me like that. I smiled slightly thinking of the possibility of having a father.

Grandpa had died three years ago and therefore I was alone besides my friends here. Oh yeah, after the ESP died, Narumi became the new ESP. Weird, I know, but it was a good start. Because of Narumi, students are allowed to visit their families on weekends with a special permission so there is more student-teacher relationship. The dangerous ability class is still running but now it's optional if you want to do missions. And you get paid for them. I've gone on a few of them when I find myself short of money for howalons…and pay dear for it when Hotaru or Natsume finds out.

I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed on Capri black pants and a pink shirt. I let my hair loose and didn't use any eyeliner this time. I didn't feel like using makeup today, which was weird. Looking at the clock, I took my room keys and walked out. This time, I was in no rush so I could take my time walking over to central town. It was only an hour walk of here.

I waited for the elevator for a few minutes and got in when it arrived. Pressing the lobby button, I tap my foot as it stopped on the second floor before arriving at the lobby.

Sighing, I walked out of the building and looked up at the clock.

2:35.

Hmmm….I don't think I have enough time to walk to Central Town… Oh well! I'll take the bus then. I smiled, nodding to myself, and walked to the nearest bus stop. I saw Anna and Nonoko walking over to me with huge grins on their faces.

"Hi, Mi-chi!" I smiled and nodded at both.

"What's with the grins? Its freaky…"

The looked at each other and giggled. Uhm…ok?

"You left the party early didn't you?" I nodded, not sure of what Nonoko meant.

"You missed Ruka!!"

"What happened to him?" I asked, confused at Anna's laugh and Nonoko's blush.

"He got drunk." I stared wide eyed at the giggling Anna

"What happen?" I asked, grinning already.

"He started doing a strip dance to Hotaru in front of everyone!!" Nonoko said, blushing while Anna squealed.

I stared wide-eyed at both of them. O.M.G.!! I burst out laughing as we entered the bus that just arrived. "I can't believe that!!!"

Anna joined me laughing while Nonoko looked at both of us with a slight blush. "That is not funny, that's so embarrassing…"

We both looked at Nonoko and shook our heads, stopping our laughing moment. "That's so weird…"

After a few minutes of silence, Anna looked at me curiously. "By the way, Mikan."

"Hm?"

"Where did you go last night? I was looking for you everywhere."

I blush lightly and smiled at her nervously. "I didn't feel good so I left after I took my piece of cake."

I started sweating a little when Anna kept staring at me. Why am I such a bad liar?

"Spill," Nonoko said, staring at me the same way Anna was.

Gulp. Busted. Wait… "I wasn't doing anything bad!!" Oh…I shouldn't have screamed like that.

I looked up a bit and saw their smirking faces. "We didn't say you were, Mikan."

Nonoko nodded. "Yeah, we didn't say anything like that."

I sighed and looked at the window ignoring them.

"Come on, Mikan!"

"Tell us what happen!!"

I looked at them with narrowed eyes. "What happen with what?"

The both smirked. "We know you met with Natsume."

"It's the only reason as to why you would blush."

"I-I don't know what you girls are talking about," I replied. Dammit, my voice trembled.

"Wait…what do you guys mean with 'it's the only reason you would blush', huh?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them.

I saw them both roll their eyes and look at me. "We wont answer the obvious, you have to find out by yourself." What does that mean… sigh, better answer them. Well, is not like I'm hiding anything.

"I didn't meet him, he met me," I muttered.

"Is that so?" I looked at Anna and nodded.

"I was at the sakura tree eating cake and he suddenly appeared and sat next to me."

"And?"

Ugh. "And what?" Come on, bus driver, hurry up!

"What happened?" Nonoko asked, rolling her eyes.

I blushed slightly. "Um…nothing?" That wasn't supposed to sound as a question, dammit!

"Uh-huh…and pigs fly." I grinned at them and nodded. "I saw one yesterday, it was pink and had gold wings and a small green hat." They glared at me and I laughed.

"You guys, why do you wanna know what happened?" I asked, amused.

They looked at each other and smirked. "He asked us where you were last night."

I raised an eyebrow. "He did?"

Nonoko nodded. "He said he was watching over you but lost sight of you when Koko and Kitsu sang to you." I sweat dropped as I remembered the song and nodded at them.

"Is that so? I don't think Natsume would say that so openly…" I narrowed my eyes at them. "What did you do?"

"It was Hotaru who did it!" Anna squeaked

I raised an eyebrow once again. "Hotaru?"

"He was pissed off in a corner and we asked but Hotaru made Koko read his mind."

I looked wide-eyed at them. "How is Koko?"

They both laughed sheepishly. "He'll survive…"

I sighed and saw that Central Town was near. Finally!!

"Mikan, please tell us!"

Sighing, I pulled my necklace from under my shirt and showed them. Both of them stared wide-eyed at the necklace and I grinned.

"What is this?" Anna asked in awe as she stared at the ruby heart shaped stone.

"A gift," I replied smiling softly.

"Natsume gave it to you. didn't he?" I looked at Nonoko and nodded with a small blush.

Anna looked at me and grinned. "This is his Alice stone?"

I nodded, blushing.

"You know what this means right?" I looked at Nonok,o who was smirking at me.

"Um..."

"We have arrived at Central Town Square, watch your steps when you get out and have a fun day." The voice of the driver was heard. I thanked him mentally as I put my necklace under the shirt and ran out of the bus, waving at Anna and Nonoko.

* * *

I took a deep breath when I reached Kazu's Restaurant and entered. A soft ringing reached my ears as bells rang when the door closed. I smiled softly at the restaurant. I've come a few times here with Hotaru to see her mother and I find the place relaxing.

This restaurant was made to parents who want to meet their kids without much of a previous notice. It's also available to make surprised parties like mine last night. I looked around until I saw a waitress walking towards me, smiling.

"Sakura Mikan?" she asked softly.

I smiled softly and gave a slight nod.

She smiled politely at me and motioned for me to follow her. "Right this way please."

I nodded and walked after her, looking around the place and nodding at anyone I knew with a huge grin. Finally, the lady stopped at a table at the back of the restaurant and pulled out a chair for me. Smiling and thanking her, I sat down. Looking in front of me, I saw Izumi with a woman beside him, both staring at me.

Inwardly, I frowned. Outwardly, I smiled uneasily at both of them. "Hi…"

Izumi sighed and looked at the woman beside him, who gave him a nod and a soft smile.

I stared at the woman for a while. I couldn't stop feeling like I've seen her before… She had long strawberry blonde hair but her bangs covered her eyes so I couldn't really say what color they were. I could feel her staring back at me and a sudden chill entered my body. I ignored the feeling and looked at Izumi. I refrained from calling that person my dad.

"How have you been, Mikan?" he asked me softly.

I tried very hard not to frown and smiled at him. "Good, and you?"

He looked to the person beside him and smiled. "Never better." I frowned at that but shook my head and nodded, no longer smiling. "So?"

The waitress came by our table and gave both of them a glass of something while telling them something about food delay or something like that.

He took a sip of his drink and looked at me. "So what?"

I bit my lip. " 'So', as to, what's the deal with you coming here?" I bit my tongue hard when those words left my mouth but stared at him nonetheless, a small frown on my face.

I saw him narrow his eyes at me and look to the side with the corner of his eyes. Oh great! Now he asks her what the answer is? I looked at her and saw her give him a small nod and I'm guessing she held on his hand or something since dear Izumi can't talk to me without courage…Maybe he's afraid of me? My mouth twitched slightly upwards at the thought.

"Do I need a reason to see my daughter? After all, you turned 18 yesterday. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." I snorted and caught the frown from the woman. Honestly, I could care less.

"No, really, what do you want with me? I honestly doubt that, since last time we talked, you told me you couldn't stand looking at me. And now look at you here." I smiled dryly at him and raised a mocking eyebrow. I shouldn't hang out with Natsume to much, I'm getting way too sarcastic…

He put the glass he was holding on the table and glared at me. I saw the woman beside him pinch him and also saw him look at her before shaking his head and looking at me.

"Look, Mikan, things haven't been easy to me." I snorted at that but he ignored me. "And I know I was harsh with you." I nodded at him and he looked at me with determination. "But it was your entire fault. Therefore, I will forget everything that happened between us before if you apologize to me." I was about to say of course when I realized what he said.

I stared at him with disbelief as I let the information sink in. "You…want ME to apologize to YOU!??!" I hissed, glaring at him, not caring for the gasp of the stupid woman beside him. I saw him nod and smile slightly. "It was your fault, after all."

I gape at him. MY FAULT?!!? I stood up from my chair slowly and glared at him. "My fault?! Newsflash! You were the one who pushed me away! The one who ignored me! You never even met me and didn't even care to know me! It's YOUR fault we're here! YOUR FAULT! That we are having this conversation! AND YOUR FUCKING FAULT THAT I'M A FUCKING ORPHAN SINCE YOU KILLED THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT! AND YOU FUCKING DARE TO ASK ME TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU!? THE KILLER OF MY MOTHER?!!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, YOU ASSHOLE!!" I hit the table with both my hands as much force as I could possibly manage. I think I even used one of my elemental Alices since the place got hot and the table started to crack. I looked at his shocked face and hissed, "For all I care, you can rot in hell. You are nothing to me, and vise-versa. I. AM. DEAD. You never had a daughter and you NEVER met Yuka Sakura. She was too good for you."

With that, I stormed out of the place, hearing glass break as I walked out. When I reached the door, I was shaking with so much force that I decided to just teleport somewhere I could be alone and cool off.

* * *

I hissed a breath out. A thing I never thought was possible. After teleporting, I found myself in a dark room. I know it's a room since obviously my room is the best place to cool off my head. Maybe a cold shower - Ok, a REALLY cold shower MIGHT somehow help.

I walked towards my bed and saw a figure lying on it. I narrowed my eyes and stared at the bed. Who the hell… I looked around for something I could use as defense. I always had a bat somewhere around…here… hold on... WHAT THE-

I turned around and looked at the room, I mean actually looked at the room. This is so not my room… fuck, freaking great.

I turned to the bed again and walked slowly towards it, trying not to wake whoever was sleeping on it.

Once I reached the bed, I frowned and sighed lowly. Of course! I smiled at his sleeping face, pushing some of his bangs from his eyes. I stared at him. Honestly, if I wasn't so fucking mad, I would feel like a stalker…he looks so cute!

Sighing, I took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked at him again. I don't understand why I'm here, but I'm glad I could calm down a little bit. I touched his cheek softly running my thumb across it while staring at his face. It wasn't 'till I reached his ear that I felt him stiffen under me.

I pulled my hand away and was about to stand up when a hand held my wrist. Looking to the bed, I saw red eyes staring at me. Uh-oh…

I blushed slightly as I looked at the door. "Sorry for waking you up…"

"What are you doing here?" I looked at him and smiled sadly at him. "I'm not really sure…"

He started to sit up, pulling me slightly since he didn't let go of my wrist. "Really?"

I slightly glared at his mocking tone and pull my wrist trying to get it free to no avail.

"Maybe you wanted to rape me while I was sleeping…never knew you were like that, Mikan." I glared at him with a blush but noticed he was staring at me curiously, the playfulness of his eyes gone.

I shook my head and looked at the floor. "What's wrong?" I heard him ask after a few minutes of silence.

I smiled at him as best as I could. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, then smirked slightly. "I think we had this conversation yesterday…"

I looked at the wall behind him. "Did we?"

He frowned. "I somehow ended up eating cake."

I chuckled. "Oh yeah…"

He took hold of my chin and made me look at him. "What's. Wrong?"

Staring at his red eyes, I tried in vain not to cry. "There's-"

"Don't lie," he said softly as he wiped a tear from my face.

"I'm sorry…" He looked startle for a moment. "Why are you apologizing?"

I looked at him. Why am I crying?! "I'm so sorry…"

He looked at me worried. "Mikan?"

"Please forgive me…" What's wrong with me!? I shouldn't feel guilty, dammit!!! IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!!

"Mikan, what's wrong?" He let go of my chin and stared at me as I put my hands on my face.

"Are you hurt? Did something bad happen? TALK TO ME, DAMMIT!!"

I looked at him, smiling softly. "I met with Izumi…"

He stared wide-eyed at me then narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I sniffed and shook my head, chuckling slightly. "I was kind of caught up in the moment." I saw him blush before shaking his head.

He raised my face once again and stared sternly at me. "What did he say this time?" he hissed at me.

I sniffed again and stared at him. "Natsume?"

He sighed. "Was it bad?" He asked as he let go of my face.

"Natsume?" I muttered once again.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Can I hug you?"

I looked up at him and saw him staring at me softly. "Idiot," I heard him whisper as he pulled me to his lap and hugged me.

I could really care less. I just put my hands around his neck and buried my head in his chest as I cried out everything I built up.

I'm glad that even though I don't have any family left, I can always count on my friends.

And I'm sure that I will always have someone there for me. Even if that someone is a pervert and acts like a jerk most of the time.

"Natsume?"

"Hmm?"

I looked up at him, my face tear stained. I saw his eyes look at me softly and I put a hand on his cheek. "You know what?"

He closed his eyes and pulled me tighter towards him. "What?"

I smiled as I saw him smile softly.

"I like you too…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

And I am so glad I didn't use eyeliner today…

* * *

ok this was totally random and if u dont understand something of it then complain to me im used to complains bout the shit i write xD and i also kno the last line was so random but everytime i read it i somehow laugh everytime and i had this one shot on my folders for more than a week i didnt want to upload it...i might change categories and go write in spanish easier for me but oh well~

let me know wat u think and if u read TDW im thinking of new ideas for the next chap so be on the look out for it *winks* have a nice day!!


End file.
